Systems for applying loose fill insulation have typically included an insulation hopper and insulation feed device for feeding loose fill insulation material to an air box, a blower for forcing pressurized air into the air box and an insulation hose for conveying an air stream containing loose fill insulation material to an insulation space. A significant shortcoming of present loose fill insulation systems is that they lack an ergonomically adapted means for aiming and controlling the flow of insulation. Moreover, present systems lack a means for shutting off the system when insulation is not required by an operator who is applying the insulation. Accordingly, a need exists for an air blown insulation system including a means for aiming the flow of insulation and for providing a high degree of control over the system for an operator who is applying insulation at an insulation space.